


Real

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @_bartbum: "jjp where jinyoung finds jb crying by himself inside his room"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one night and asked my tlist to send me prompts. This is one of them.
> 
> Note: Unbeta'd.

Jaebum was missing.    
  
They were supposed to be out and eating their dinner, the company actually letting them eat out even though this week's performances aren't done. Everyone was excited, of course, already talking about what to eat and where. It was only when they were all in the parking lot that they realized they were missing someone.   
  
"Where is Jaebum hyung?" Youngjae was the first to speak up, eyes scanning around them. Everyone did the same, all wondering when Jaebum had gone missing. "Did he go back up to the dorm?"   
  
Before anyone else could answer that, Jinyoung raised his hand. "I'll go check if he's in the dorm. I have to get my book anyway."   
  
Their manager nodded, "Give me a call if he isn't, okay?"   
  
Jinyoung jogged to the elevator and pressed the button.   
  
  
Jaebum wasn't in the living room nor was he in the dining room or even in the bathroom. Jinyoung picked up his book and was about to call their manager when he heard a sniff coming from Jaebum's room. He almost hit his head with his hand, feeling stupid for not checking.   
  
"Hyung?" Jinyoung didn't knock, but he called out before opening the door of Jaebum's room. "Everyone is wondering why you were suddenly--"   
  
"Oh!" Jaebum blinked, "I'm sorry. I just. Let me just put these back." He tried to scramble back to place, hands moving around suddenly.   
  
Jinyoung stood frozen by the door but he immediately walked across the room to sit beside Jaebum on the floor, their knees knocking against each other. "Jaebum hyung... Why?"   
  
Because Jaebum was on the floor, their trophees from The Show, M!Countdown and Music Bank in a line in front of him. And it was funny, it should be funny. Except. It wasn't. At least, not to Jinyoung.   
  
As if he knew that Jinyoung wouldn't judge him, Jaebum stopped trying to pretend he wasn't crying and just wiped the tears with the back of his hand. "They just don't feel real, Jinyoung-ah."   
  
"They're in front of you, hyung." Jinyoung reached over and grabbed Jaebum's hand, leading his hand to place on one of them. "See? They're real, hyung. They're ours."   
  
Jaebum elbowed him, letting out a half choked laughter and half sob. "Stop being sarcastic. I know they're real."   
  
Jinyoung just smiles at him, letting go of Jaebum's hand to wipe the tears from Jaebum's eyes instead. "Stop crying, hyung. You look ugly. Is that why you don't want our fans to see?"   
  
"Shut up. You should be honored you get to see me cry." Jaebum remarked, suddenly freezing when he felt Jinyoung's hand slide to his nape.   
  
"I'm very honored, hyung." Jinyoung said, his voice low. "I'm very very honored and proud of you, Jaebum hyung."


End file.
